1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat transferring module. Particularly, the invention relates to a heat transferring module of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with rapid development of computer technology, computer operating speed is continually enhanced, and heat generation rates of electronic components in a computer host are constantly increased. In order to prevent overheating of the electronic components in the computer host from causing temporary or permanent damages to the electronic components, it is important to provide an adequate heat cooling effect to the electronic components in the computer host.
For example, in a computer system, a central processing unit (CPU), a north bridge chip, a south bridge chip or other heating elements are configured on a mother board. In order to dissipate the heat generated on the mother board during a high speed operation, cooling devices are generally configured with the heating elements for cooling the heating elements based on the conventional technique.
However, when the electronic device is used in various temperature environments, for example, polar regions and deserts, etc., the operation environment may be in a very low temperature, and a method for raising to a working temperature from a low temperature operation environment is to configure heating elements in the electronic device to heat the electronic components. However, such method may increase the volume and manufacturing cost of the electronic device. Therefore, the present invention is developed to ensure the electronic device to work under various temperature environments.